<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jikupicku Week 2020 by zekecrist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729804">Jikupicku Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist'>zekecrist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love Triangles, Smut, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 días eran los necesarios para contar su historia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck &amp; Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La JikuPicku week fue iniciada por mí en Wattpad (@LxnxLxvxsKwxn) aquí me dedicaré a simplemente resubir las one-shots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DÍA 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TEMÁTICA LIBRE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HURT &amp; COMFORT</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>La primera vez que Zeke se sintió muy cercano a Pieck fue en su misión de la Isla Paradis</p><p>En unas de aquellas noches donde la única compañía que tenían era el tenerse a ellos mismos y el frío aire que recorría el lugar, Pieck volvió a su forma humana. </p><p>Los dos estaban afectados por el cansancio de la misión que parecía no llegar a fin pues aún les faltaba mucho tiempo por delante, pero sobre todo Pieck. Sus piernas temblaban y no podía mantenerse en pie; salió de su Titán básicamente a rastras hasta que cayó al suelo.</p><p>—¿Qué tal estaría recibir un poco de ayuda? —le llamó Pieck a Zeke, quién no iba a acercarse hacia ella si no se lo pedía, y es que Zeke no se veía en una relación tan cercana con Pieck, además de que la mujer jamás había estado en una misión de ese calibre y nunca estuvo tanto tiempo dentro de su Titán. </p><p>Zeke se acercó hacia ella, Pieck desde el suelo le tendió la mano y él la aceptó para ayudarla a levantarse y que se apoyase en sus hombros con un brazo, no fue hasta ahí cuando Zeke sintió el cansancio que sufría Pieck. Su cuerpo pesaba, pero su fatiga era incluso peor. </p><p>—¿Has descubierto algo ahí fuera? —preguntó Zeke, intuyendo que Pieck pudiese, aunque fuese, musitar una respuesta. </p><p>—No... Nada nuevo. </p><p>Zeke suspiró para sus adentros. Llevaban semanas así, atascados en la monotonía de no descubrir nada. </p><p>Dejó a la mujer dentro de la tienda de campaña, y Pieck se adentró y tumbó en ella. Este día no parecía ser lo que Zeke había imaginado cuando Pieck abandonase su forma Titán, en su cabeza había algo más... Romántico, entre comillas. Aunque a Zeke le puede parecer romántico detalles muy pequeños, como quedarse mirando a las estrellas mientras no hablan entre ellos. </p><p>El rubio se echó para atrás, pero Pieck le detuvo. </p><p>—¿Te puedes quedar un momento, por favor?</p><p>—Claro... —respondió Zeke, no se imaginaba que le preguntaría algo así, y en su respuesta ocultó su sorpresa. </p><p>Se quedó sentado cerca de la entrada, donde si se daba la vuelta, observaba completamente a su acompañante. </p><p>—¿Cómo de perjudicial es eso, Pieck? </p><p>Los dos sabían que estaba intentando salir con algún tema de conversación para no provocar un clima incómodo. Pieck estaba hasta acostumbrada a esa forma de actuar de Zeke, ocultando lo que realmente sentía porque le daban extraños ataques de timidez. </p><p>—Sólo... No siento mis piernas, sólo un extraño calambre en sus músculos. Seguro que mañana se me pasa —hablaban con una tranquilidad en sus voces que era demasiado habitual en todas sus conversaciones—. De todas formas, lo peor es el cansancio mental. </p><p>Zeke sabía a lo que se refería. Sus ojos se lo decían a Pieck cuando apuntaba hacia a ella con sus pupilas y su neutral expresión. Bueno, ésta vez había ligera tristeza. </p><p>—Todo saldrá bien. —dijo. Y a Pieck le dio igual lo clichés que esas palabras pudiesen sonar, porque Zeke no había dicho algo así en su vida, y es que en esa frase no sólo había una extraña melancolía ni motivación de ofrecer seguridad, si no también el deseo que tenía Zeke de que, realmente, todo fuese bien en la vida de Pieck. A veces le daba miedo el futuro porque sabía que algún día se alejaría de ella. </p><p>Después, Pieck se levantó levemente y colocó la palma de su mano encima de la mano de Zeke, y se miraron a los ojos mientras la mujer le dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Martes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">DÍA 2</span>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>SONGFIC</b>
    <br/>
    <b>Allí donde solíamos gritar</b>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://youtu.be/z_NGE6K2za4">Allí donde solíamos gritar - Love of Lesbian</a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><br/>Hubo momentos en la etapa de entrenamiento de Zeke donde se sintió realmente feliz.</p><p>Cuando aquella chica llamada Pieck se incorporó al ejército marleyano, fue por alguna razón la única persona que llamó su atención. No obstante, fue algo que a pesar de estar en la cabeza de Zeke por un largo tiempo, jamás llegó a pensar profundamente en si esa curiosidad podría convertirse en algo más, aunque fuese una simple amistad</p><p>Pieck fue la que dio el primer paso, y Zeke, que no solía disfrutar de la idea de hacer amigos en aquel lugar, dejó que esa chica se acercase a él y que los dos compartiesen pensamientos que usualmente se enredaban en lo fondo de sus cavidades bucales.</p><p>La chica le enseñó a Pieck, un lugar donde poder estar a solas con la tranquilidad que los árboles, hierba y cielo le ofrecían. <br/>Una pequeña colina donde desahogarse cuando más lo necesitaban. <br/><br/></p><p>Al principio, fue un poco complicado el abrirse a tener una relación que estuviese fundamentada por un cacho de confianza, pues a los dos les costaba desahogarse con sus problemas por muy necesario que pudiese ser, o incluso si se trataba de contar algo de ellos mismos. Pieck era más bien tímida, Zeke aún estaba centrado en Xaver, quién ya había fallecido, ésto le hizo no querer despegarse de su plan jamás, además de que sabía lo que suponía la eutanasia, cosa que le entristecía cuando más conocía a Pieck.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>¿A que no sabes donde he vuelto hoy?</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Pero había una química innegable entre ellos. Si el comienzo de su relación fue demasiado incómodo, sería en esa colina donde verdaderamente sentirían que empezaba.</p><p>Y es que Zeke volvió a ese lugar después de muchos días de buenos momentos. Y volvió el día anterior del cuál sería el ataque a Liberio. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Diez años antes de este ahora sin edad</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Aquél era un lugar que siempre le pareció que estaba hecho exclusivamente para ellos dos. Parecía ser efecto de la magia el cómo la tristeza brotaba entre medias de sus labios como si fuese un reclamo para intentar reconfortarse los unos a los otros. <br/>Zeke le habría contado a Pieck sobre Xaver, y esto es aún que ni siquiera, observando al horizonte que miraban hace años, se le hubiese ocurrido comentarle aunque fuese por encima a cualquier persona.</p><p>Xaver había sido la persona más importante en la vida de Zeke y dejó que esa chica le escuchase con toda la atención del mundo. Todo lo que jamás creía que iría a contar en algún momento estaba siendo desembarcado en los oídos de Pieck mientras con sus manos se apoyaba en el pasto de aquél precioso lugar. Y cada vez que lo tocaba, se sentía con más fuerzas para seguir adelante.</p><p>Y Pieck le sonreía y le hacía sentir bien. A veces le transmitía afecto con sus palabras y sonrisas y su corazón se sentía dichoso. Lleno de felicidad y amor, parecía un sueño. <br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Y aún hoy</b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>Se escapa a mi control</b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>Problema y solución</b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>Y es que el grito siempre acecha, es la respuesta</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>La palabras de cariño de Pieck estaban guardados a fuego en él. </p><p>Y Pieck también le contó a Zeke sobre la persona más importante de su vida. Su padre; la persona por la que lucha y por la que está ahí. En el fondo no eran tan distintos como creían.</p><p>Ella hablaba de su padre de miles maneras, y sólo recurría a usar adjetivos negativos cuando se acordaba de lo mal que se sentía la incertidumbre de no saber si él se encontraría bien, y es que incluso en los peores momentos de la enfermedad, se daban abrazos que parecían calmar por un momento todo el dolor que podían sentir.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Tengo un cuchillo y es de plástico</b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>Donde solía haber metal</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Lo mejor de esos momentos no sólo era su relación, si no los sentimientos que experimentaban. La pesadumbre que sentían ahora les parecía tan ligera como una pluma por quitarse ese peso de encima que les mantenía sin sueño todas las noches.</p><p>Y Zeke al volver allí volvía a experimentar todo eso, si no fuese porque ahora nunca volvería a repetirse. Recuerdos que debería abandonar una vez dejase aquel sitio flotaban en su mente con melancolía.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Y en los hierros que separan</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>La caída más brutal</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>Siguen las dos iniciales</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>Que escribimos con compás</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>Ahí están</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Y mañana ya nada parecería importar. Y su mente lucharía por jamás volver a encontrarse con esos recuerdos, que si en su momento eran felices, ahora eran extremadamente tristes, a pesar de que siempre guardaría un espacio en su corazón para ellos. <br/><br/></p><p>Y es que, lo que más dolía</p><p>Es que ahora sólo era un lugar donde solían gritar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>